The Underworld
by Chaseheck12
Summary: Cody and Zack set out on a journey to the Underworld to change Cody human again. To save Bailey and Young Zack. To save everyone. Sequel to Cody's Tough Life. Maybe rated T in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Underworld

Pleasure… With a Hint of Pain

Cody and Zack. Brothers. Dead brothers, to be more specific. Our story continues as Cody and Zack are walking to the sea. "So, why are we walking to the sea?" Cody asks, looking at Zack.

"Because, I want to show you something."

"What, the water?" Zack turns his head to Cody.

"No… Something extraordinary."

"You put baby sharks in the water to scare me, didn't you?"

"Cody… I am 45 years old…" Cody rolls his eyes.

"And…." Zack sighs.

"_And_, I'm 45 years old. I've skipped that prank stuff." Cody's eyes widen.

"I thought I'd never hear you say that! Ah, Zack, I'm so proud of you!!!" Cody pulls Zack in a tight embrace.

"Get off of me, dweeb!" Cody pulls away and smiles.

"Ha. Told you you're still the old Zack."

"Anyway, I want you to stick your fingers in the water and just experience…" Cody raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever." They reach the edge of a cliff and Cody looks down. It's a good forty feet down.

"Uh, Zack… How am I gonna stick my fingers in the water if its forty feet down?" Zack grins.

"You won't." Zack pushes Cody off the edge of the cliff and Cody goes feet first, plunging into the water. The moment Cody hits the water he feels pleasure. Like what he felt when he was with Bailey. The best pleasure you could imagine. As Cody hits the water, he feels pain. Like what he felt when the knives went through him. The sea carries Cody away from the cliff.

"Zack!!! Help!!!" But Zack just stands there, on the top of the cliff, grinning. He feels something grab his foot, and he plunges down under, the hand on his foot, pulling him under, enabling Cody to do nothing but try desperately to get to the shore, trying to get air before his lungs burst. But then his lungs cannot take in any longer, and they burst. Cody world, once again, goes black.

* * *

Cody jolts upwards, looking around. He is on the top of the cliff, Zack at his side. "What happened?" Cody asked, breathing for air.

"You drowned."

"Yeah, thanks for the help."

"Your welcome."

"What the heck was that for?" Zack grins.

"The sea shows you what happened when you die, and what happened during your life." Cody gets up and walks towards the palace. Zack follows. As they reach the palace they pull the big entrance doors open and travel up the stairs the 'speedy way'. As they reach Zack and Cody's floor they walk to their room and pull the doors open. Cody walks to the bathroom and grabs a towel and dries himself off.

"Zack, I need to know something." Zack faces Cody.

"Anything for my little bro."

"I need to know what happened to Bailey and the ship and your younger self and everyone. What happened?" Zack sighs.

"Cody, I can't tell you."

"Why?!"

"Because, if I tell you, you'll never want to turn back to human and save Bailey's life. Oops." Zack realizes his mistake.

"Aha! Bailey's still alive! What about your younger self?"

"Stop, I mustn't say that Zack swam to a crushed piece of the ship floating at sea with Bailey! Dang it!" Cody grins.

"Thank you, Zack." He dries his hair. "Okay, they don't have any food or water, besides the sea and each other, and I'm pretty sure they wont drink salt water or eat each other. So we don't have much time." He puts the towel down and walks to the living room. He grabs everything he needs. Knife, sword-which Zack gave to him- etc. "Ready?"

"Cody, wait. Here's this." Zack digs into his pockets and brings out a plain piece of paper.

"Zack, you do realize this is paper?"

"Yes, but say the following words: Paper open." Cody repeats. "Until I awoken." Cody repeats. "But then seek." Cody repeats. "Who is chosen." Cody repeats. Nothing. Silence.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Cody asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Just be patient." All of a sudden the paper explodes, showing Cody himself.

**Okay, so that's just the introduction, that's why it's so short. I hope you liked it. R&R. **


	2. I've Gotten Smarter, Dilw

Chapter 2

I've Gotten Smarter, Dilw-"

Cody looked up to Zack, who was grinning. "Zack?"

"Yes?" he asked, still grinning.

"What point is there to this?" Cody asked, indicating the Cody that was standing next to him.

"Oh, that. Yeah. You see, if you get knocked out, your ugly clone… Ha ha, get it, cause, you know… he looks like… you…" Zack saw the highly un-amused look on Cody's face and stopped. "Anyway, if you get knocked out, your clone would immediately shoot out of the paper and help you get back to your consciousness, or life." Zack laughed.

"Okay, uh… how do I exactly get the clone back in the paper?"

"Simple. Just say schizophrenia. Ha, just kidding. Say be gone." Cody was shocked at how big of a word Zack had just used. Zack must have read his mind or something, because he said, "I've gotten smarter, dilw-" BOOM! The whole palace shook, the sea splashing water onto the land. They both fell down and tried to get up, only to be knocked down again and again at the repeating explosions.

"Zack, what the heck is happening?"

"I don't know!"

"I thought you said you've gotten smarter!" Cody stumbled into standing position, helping his brother up. Cody looked out the window, looking at the sea. The explosions had stopped, so everything was quiet. The only thing that was heard were the huge waves splashing high above the cliff and onto the land. People on the streets screamed, running. Some people were carried with the water, screaming as it happened. But no harm, they were dead, right?

"Wrong," Zack said. He must've read Cody's mind again.

"What do you mean wrong? If people are dead already, they can't die again, right?" Zack shook his head.

"Nobody has died in this place, but if they do… you don't want to know."

"I thought Heaven was supposed to be an indescribable place." Zack turned his head to Cody.

"Cody… we're in the Underworld."

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**....**_

_At sea with Zack and Bailey._

Zack and Bailey were on a big damaged piece of the ship which looked like a part of a cabin. Bailey was pacing around the floor, which had managed to stay with the big part of the ship. Zack was sitting there. "I can't believe this is happening!" Bailey shouted at the sky. "Why _my _boyfriend, huh? Why?" She was crying the whole time they had been there, which was about three hours.

"I can't believe this is happening either!" Zack yelled at his iPod, which was in his mouth while they had been swimming to find a part of the ship. "You'd think there would be Wi-Fi while in a room!" Bailey jerked her head to Zack, walked over to him, grabbed his iPod, ignored Zack saying, "Hey!" and threw it in the water, watching it sink.

"Zack, how could you be so selfish when the person you love most has died? How?" Zack blinked. "Zack… your brother's dead. And you're worrying about the dang Wi-Fi? You're too selfish!" She spun around and started pacing again. After about five minutes of pacing, she sat down, her legs numb. "Cody's gone. My first true love… gone." She burst into tears again. Zack sighed and sat down next to her.

"It's alright. Let it out." She cried into his shoulder, letting it out. Letting it all out. What she was feeling, what she didn't want to believe. Cody. Gone. Forever.


End file.
